


Unmistakable Signs

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: While they're on a mission, Cas and Claire have an unexpected conversation... (Destiel)





	Unmistakable Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little bit nervous sharing this story, because this is my first Supernatural fanfiction in english. My mother tongue is french, but I wanted to give it a try, so I translated one of my old fanfictions ("Les signes qui ne trompent pas"). I hope there's not too many mistakes! Don't hesitate to let me know if you notice anything wrong in the wording or grammar, I'm all for progress :) 
> 
> This story could take place in season 10, 11 or 12, it's not really meant to fit a specific season. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :) Thank you to anyone who will give it a chance!

*****

Castiel looked at his phone, for the hundredth time. In this cloudy night of autumn, he was standing by the door of the Impala in company of Claire. The young Novak was swinging legs while sitting on the hood of the car, in despite of Dean’s several remonstrances earlier that day regarding her sitting on Baby. She was impatient to start the mission, in which she had been included. A vampire nest had taken place in a warehouse, and Dean and Sam had left them there, giving them the time to investigate the place before their assault. 

They agreed on a code thirty minutes earlier, and Cas was patiently waiting for them to give the signal.

« Still nothing? » Claire asked when she noticed that he was checking his phone.

Cas sighed and frowned. « No… »

« I thought angels could hear when someone’s calling them or praying to them? » she asked in a conversational tone.

« I lost a huge part of my powers when I lost my wings. Metatron stole most part of my grace. »

Claire raised an eyebrow. « It sucks. »

« Yeah… »

They stayed silent for a little while, until Castiel ended the moment. He looked intrigued. 

« Claire, may I ask you a question? »

The young girl looked back at him curiously. He looked like if he was about to ask for an advice, and she didn’t know what kind of advice she could provide to a millions years old Angel of the Lord.

« Huh, yeah? »

« I sometimes feel strange here, » he said while touching his stomach. « And my hands sometimes get sweaty for no reason. Did Jimmy… your father… have any medical condition ? »

The young Novak raised an eyebrow, a little disturbed by the mention of her father. Considering how innocent Castiel looked, he obviously didn’t realize it could be upsetting for her. « I don’t know… I don’t think so? » she shrugged. 

Cas seemed even more interrogative. She stared at him for a moment. « Does it happen often? »

« Often enough, yeah. In all kinds of situations… »

« Stress, maybe? » she suggested.

« … even in the most random moments. »

« Maybe you ate something bad? »

« Angels don’t need to feed. »

She frowned, and suddenly, something popped into her head. « Cas, what are you doing when it happens? »

He seemed to think about it for a few seconds. « Nothing specific, » he said, looking lost.

« I mean, are you alone? »

The angel looked before him, thoughtful. « The other night, we were in a bar with Dean, we were talking and… » He stopped for a second, and sighed. « … I don’t know, it’s like if something was squeezing my throat. »

Claire smirked. « Is Dean always there when it happens? »

Looking through his memories, Cas realized it was the case and nodded. « You think it has something to do with him? »

She wanted to laugh so bad, but she didn’t want to create more confusion into his mind. « You’re not sick, Castiel, » she said while shaking her head.

« What do you mean? » he asked, looking at her.

« HEY! » they heard from afar. « WAKE UP! What the hell are you doing?! » 

Dean was standing farther, looking impatient. « I sent the signal four times! » he complained.

Claire jumped from the hood of the car, bringing Cas along with her. « We’ll talk about it again, Cas, » she promised, while winking at him.

**THE END**


End file.
